Eyes of a Child
"Eyes of a Child" es una canción cantada por Michael McDonald en los créditos de la película, South Park: Más Grande, Más Largo y Sin Cortes. Antecedentes Trey Parker y Matt Stone quería que esta canción tenga un video musical. Querían poner a Michael McDonald en una playa con una hoja proyectando la película. Pero el estudio decidio no hacerlo. Letra de la canción The Eyes of a Child, So innocent and pure, A Child's heart is full of song. Take their tiny hands, And lead them to the light. As adults we see the pain in the world and it sometimes don't seem right. But through the Eyes of a Child The World seems magical There's a sparkle in their eyes, They've yet to realize, The darkness in their soul. The Beauty of their smile, Adventurous and wild. Life is kinda gay, but it doesn't seem that way, Through the Eyes of a Child. So, don't give up, Even when the road seems long. Just find that child inside you. Yeah, you've got to find you. Spread your wings and fly, to the brightest star If you want, I can even get my friend Steve to detail your car, for like 20 bucks. But through the Eyes of a Child The World seems magical. There's a sparkle in their eyes, They've yet to realize, The darkness in their soul. The Beauty of their smile, adventurous and wild. Sure, life is kinda gay, but it doesn't seem that way, Through the Eyes of a Child. Got an eye on my hand! I've got an eye on my hand! I've got an eye on my hand! But still I cant find you! An eye on my hand! Where have you gone girl? An eye on my hand! I'm coming up behind you. Eye on my hand! Don't turn around now, Cause I'm right there, I'm coming up behind you! Through the Eyes of a Child, The World seems magical. There's a sparkle in their eyes, We've yet to realize, The bastards they really are! The Beauty of their smile, Adventurous and wild. Sure, life is kinda gay, But it doesn't seem that way, Through the Eyes of a Child. Sure, life is kinda gay, but it doesn't seem that way, Through the Eyes of a Child. Letra de la canción (google translate) Los Ojos de un Niño, Tan inocentes y puros Su corazón contiene canciones. Agarren sus manos, Y los guiará a la luz. Como adultos, vemos puro dolor y a veces, no me parece bien. Pero con los Ojos de un Niño El mundo parece mágico Hay un brillo en sus ojos, Tienen que darse cuenta, La oscuridad en su alma. La belleza de su sonrisa, Aventurera y salvaje. La vida es un poco gay, pero no parece de esa forma, Con los Ojos de un Niño. No se dé por vencido, Aún cuando el camino sea largo. Encuentre a ese niño dentro de sí. Sí, tienes que encontrarte. Extiende tus alas, y vuela a las estrellas Si quieres puedo hacer que mi amigo Steve arregle tu auto, por 20 dólares. Pero con los Ojos de un Niño El mundo parece mágico Hay un brillo en sus ojos, Tienen que darse cuenta, La oscuridad en su alma. La belleza de su sonrisa, aventurera y salvaje. Claro, la vida es un poco gay, pero no parece de esa forma, Con los Ojos de un Niño. ¡Tiene un ojo en mi mano! ¡Tengo un ojo en mi mano! ¡Tengo un ojo en mi mano! ¡Aún así, yo te puedo encontrar! ¡Un ojo en la mano! ¿Dónde ha ido la chica? ¡Un ojo en la mano! Voy detrás de ti. ¡Ojo en mi mano! No des la vuelta ahora, Porque yo estoy ahí, ¡Voy detrás de ti! Con los Ojos de un Niño, El mundo parece mágico. Hay un brillo en sus ojos, Aún tenemos que realizar, ¡Los bastardos son en realidad! La belleza de su sonrisa, Aventurera y salvaje. Claro, la vida es un poco gay, Pero no parece de esa forma, Con los ojos de un niño. Claro, la vida es un poco gay, pero no parece de esa forma, A través de los Ojos de un Niño. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Originales Categoría:Letras de Canciones Categoría:South Park: Más Grande, Más Largo y Sin Cortes Categoría:Canciones en Inglés Categoría:Doblados por la comunidad Categoría:Canciones de South Park: Más Grande, Más Largo y Sin Cortes